KARENA MENYURUH ORANG
by Fugu Chibi
Summary: Taufan adalah pria yang tidak cukup beruntung di dunia. hanya karena menyuruh orang lain mengajarinya sejarah, ia harus berhadapan dengan Air san kekasih yang mempunyai kesal padanya. dan akibatnya, ia harus menerima berbagai serangan dari Air./summary gak nyambung/RnR?
Halooooooooo aku kembali

Dengan genre yang berbeda

Akan ku coba buat fanfic shounen ai

Tapi bisa jadi juga yaoi sih

Oke tanpa cincong lagi

Cekidot

 **Boboiboy milik monsta**

 **Aku pinjam chara seperti biasa**

 **Warning:boys love,ooc gaje typo eyd alur kecepetan dll**

 **Ini berpotensi dari shounen ai sampai yaoi**

 **Jadi bersiaplah**

 **Pairing :Air X Taufan**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini seperti biasa,sang pemuda yang kita sebut saja Air akan berjalan jalan bersama sang kekasih Taufan. Ia berencana akan membawa Taufan ke taman kota. Jadi ia harus se kece dan seganteng mungkin di hadapan sang tuan putri yang telah merebut hatinya.

"oke saatnya menjemput Taufan"seru Air girang.

Lalu tak lama ia pergi ke garasi untuk membawa motor ninja biru miliknya. Dan Air pun langsung melesat ke rumah sang kekasih.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 10 menit akhirnya Air sampai dirumah sang pujaan hati. Dilihatnya rumah minimalis warna biru dengan pekarangan yang membuat penampilan dari rumah ini terlihat elegan. Tak lama kemudian Taufan langsung keluar rumah dengan seorang pria. Tunggu?seorang pria?

"selamat pagi Air"sapa Taufan riang

"pagi. Ini siapanya kamu Taufan?"tanya Air intens sambil mengamati pria yang menngenggam tangan kekasihnya itu.

"oh ini Api. Aku memintanya kerumah untuk mengajariku pelajaran sejarah"jawab Taufan

"salam kenal Air"jawab Api sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Air hanya mendengus

'KAU TAHU KAU BISA MEMINTA BANTUANKU JIKA KAU ADA KESULITAN BELAJAR TAUFAN'batin Air

" kenal"jawab Air sambil menjabat dengan tak ikhlas tangan Api.

"oh ya Air hari ini aku tak bisa menemanimu untuk ke taman kota"jawab Taufan.

"kok begitu?"tanya Air sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"aku mau memasak soalnya kak Blaze bakal datang kerumah."

"SIAPA BLAZE?"tanya Air sambil berteriak.

"dia sepupuku"jawab Taufan sambil menutup telinganya.

"ohh"jawab Air singkat.

"Aku ada permintaan Air"kata Taufan sambil merona.

"apa itu?"tanya Air balik.

"kau mau melakukannya memang?"tanya Taufan polos. Seketika Air langsung menyeringai.

" masuk rumahmu"

"kalau begitu aku pulang "pamit Api. Air tak mempedulikannya.

Sesampainya di rumah Taufan Air langsung menindih tubuh pria yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya itu.

"kenapa kau tak meminta bantuanku untuk membantu pelajaranmu hm?"tanya Air sambil menyeringai layaknya devil.

"a-aku takut kau sibuk"jawab Taufan takut

Tapa minta izin,Air langsung mencium sang kekasih dengan sangat ganas. Seolah tak akan Air bagi kekasihnya pada siapapun. Mula mula Air hanya menciumnya dengan biasa namun lama lama ia greget karena sang uke tak mau membuka muluutnya. Dengan terpaksa ia menggigit bibir bawah Taufan sampai mengeluqrkqn darah yang cukup banyak. Tak sampai disitu, sekaran Air berani untuk membuka kancing baju yang dikenakan taufan dan mengelus eles perutnya.

Ketika kehabisan oksigen,Air langsung melepas ciumannya denfgan Taufan sampai menyisakan benag saliva diantara keduanya.

"ke-kenapa kau seagresif itu sih?"tanya Taufan pada Air.

"tapi kau menikmatinya kann?"tanya Air lebih menyeringai.

"i-iya sih"jawab Taufan sambil merona. Air hanya terkekeh.

"kalau begitu ayo aku antar kamu ke pasar..."

"ayoooooooooo"seru Taufan girang.

"setelah ronde berikutnya..."

Lalu Air langsung mencium lagi bibir mungil Taufan bahkan sekarang jauh lebih ganas daripada sebelumnya. Sekitar 15 menit akhirnya ia melepas ciumannya dan melihat sang uke yang pingsan karena kehabisan nafas."

"itulah akibatnya jika kau menyuruh orang lain untuk mengajarimu"kata Air.

Lalu Air membawa Taufan ala bridal style ke kamar sang empunya. Dan jika kalian dengar, suara kecapan maupun desahan bahkan erangan akan terdengar di kamar itu. Bahkan author tak tahu mereka sedang apa.

Dan hari itu menjadi hari yang bersejarah bagi Air karena ia bisa mengetahui segala rupa rahasia taufan.

END DENGAN GAJENYA...

MAAF YA AKU TAK PANDAI BUAT ADEGAN SEPERTI INI

GAK KUAT VROHHH

OKE AKHIR KATA

READ AND REVIEW GUYS

SALAM HANGAT

BLAZE HILAPIOUS


End file.
